Love is sweet as cherry's
by Marcella Cherryblossom
Summary: This story is part of a series I'm working on. It's about love, magic, and a group of sisters getting more of what they expected.


Magic?

**Description of Cherryblossom: Her hair color is the color of a cherry blossom pedal (it goes to her waist) and her eyes are a forest green color (only when she wants them do be, when she doesn't their just a silver color). Her robes and cloak are white with cherry blossom pedals and leaves on it. The staff she carries is made of wood (but it can never break or rot) with a vine wrapping around it. On top of the staff is a circle with a flower pedal design on it and in the middle is a pink gem.**

Description of Erica: Her hair is brown that goes to the middle of her back and her eyes are a silver color.

Description of Silver: Her hair is black (goes to the middle of her back) and her eyes are blue. Her robes and cloak are silver and her staff is made of wood (it can't be destroyed). On top of her staff is a circle with little stars on it and in the middle is a black gem.

Description of Bellflower: He hair is bright yellow (goes to her waist) and her eyes are a forest green color. Her robes and cloak are white with yellow bell flowers on it and leaves. Her staff is made of a dark wood (also can't be broken). On top of her staff is a circle with the sun on it and in the middle is a yellow gem.

**Description of **S**pecial Agent Turquoise Falcon: She looks like Agent Fowler but she's not over weight and has a curvy body. She wears a vibrant yellow button up blouse and a lacy camisole underneath. Her hip hugging knee length skirt is also a vibrant yellow. Her black hair goes to the middle of her back. She wears a pair of yellow, high heels, and a hair clip with the sun on it in her hair. So, basically she wears a woman's business suite. **

**Cherryblossom's POV**

Greetings, my name is Cherryblossom Mystic and I'm a master sorceress. So, everyone calls me Mistress Cherryblossom. I have other siblings (sisters) but I can't reveal how many to you for security reasons. I also have an apprentice named Silver Nightwing. We've been given eternal life and we are responsible for keeping balance to the world. But, we must keep our identities secret from the rest of the world. The name I go by in the mortal world is Erica Nightbird A.K.A Strawberry. My apprentice go's by Miko Nakadai.

We are currently in a small town in Jasper, Nevada. Miko and I both live alone but she helps me around the house. "Why" you ask? It's simple, I'm blind (since birth). Due to that reason (and others) my parents and older brother abandoned me and my sisters at a young age. Not too long after that Merlin took us in and taught us the ways of magic. Soon, we became master sorceresses and received our own apprentices. We were given eternal life and the responsibility of keeping everything in order.

Now, I train Silver in secret and also keep balance to the world. But one day something happened that not even I could predict.

* * *

Ring, ring, ring. At the sound of my alarm clock I got up and stretched. I put on a pair of blue jeans, a light pink shirt, and a pair of white shoes (Silver set them out for me and told me what they were). After that I heard the alarm turn off.

" You could of knocked Silver" I said as I put on my heart necklace.

" Where's the fun in that" Silver replied.

She sat on my bed and sighed " Why must we go to school with the mortals? We already know all the stuff the human teachers are teaching us."

" Silver, if we are to blend in we must follow the ways of the humans."

I heard a 'plop' which meant she laid down" Can't we tell them that we're being home-schooled?"

" You know as well as I do that I'm still working on the power of creativity."

" *huff* Why not ask Daniel X for some advise (**A/N:** **I do not own the Daniel X series. Like everything else)**"

" Silver, he's an Alpar Nok'an. The power to create comes naturally to him"

" Yea, yea"

We ate breakfast then started walking to school. We both have the same classes, so, that made all the note taking easier. After school Silver spotted a motorcycle. She sat on the wall that connected with the front stairs and began to draw.

" You know that 'motorcycle' is the Autobot Arcee" I whispered as I sat next to her.

" I know but she's beautiful" Silver whispered back.

After a while a boy named Jack Darby walked by us and started to talk to a 12 1/2 year old boy named RafaelEsquivel or Raf for short.

" Coolest bike ever" said Silver.

Her cell phone started to go off. When she opened it, it showed a picture of a woman with short reddish hair and a man with brown hair and a mustache.

" Host parents? Ignore" said Silver while hanging up. Silver pretends to have host parents so we can blend in better.

Silver suddenly jerks me off the wall and begins to drag me somewhere.

" Where are we going" I asked.

" Arcee just drove off. So, we're following her"

We stopped after a while and I heard voices. From the sound of them they were Arcee and Jack.

"-what you need to understand is that I don't want a bunch of crazy, talking vehicles following me around, trying to get me killed" said Jack

Arcee transformed, knelled down and said " Look, Jack is it? Your personal safety is exactly why Optimus Prime requested your presents"

" Wait, Optimus who?"

" You may be in danger because your one of the few, one of the only who have ever seen us"

Silver, being Silver said " What are you waiting for? Go with!"

" Scrap" muttered Arcee.

Jack, Silver, and I all squeezed onto the bike and we headed out of town.

" I think we're heading to their base" I whispered to Silver.

" Kinda figured that" she whispered back.

As we entered the base Silver was in awe as we approached the main room.

When we stopped Silver helped me off and Arcee transformed.

" I thought there were two" asked Ratchet.

" Haven't you heard? Humans multiply" replied Arcee with a hint of annoyance.

" I'm Raf"

" I'm Miko and this is Erica but she prefers Strawberry" she said as she dragged me in front of Bulkhead.

" Who are you" asked Silver.

" Bulkhead" he answered.

" Are you a car? I bet your a truck. A monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball for a punching bag?"

" So if you guys are robots... who make you" asked Raf.

" *pffff* please" said Ratchet.

For some reason, I wanted to hear him speak again. We all turned around when the sound of heavy foot steps approached us. The leader Optimus Prime started to explain the situation.

" We are Autonomous Robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron" We all formed a line," Also known as Autobots"

" Why are you here" asked Jack.

" To protect your planet from the Decepticons."

" The jokers who tried to bump us off the other night" replied Arcee.

" Ok, why are they here" asked Jack.

Optimus knelled down and said " A fair question Jack. In part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable. Ravaged by centuries of civil war" answered Optimus.

" Why were you fighting a war" asked Raf.

" Foremost, over control over our world supply of energon. The fuel and life blood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce and endured for centuries. In the beginning I fought along side whom I considered a brother. But, in war, ideals can be corrupted and it was thus that Megatron lost his way."

" Is there going to be a quiz" asked Silver with annoyance laced in her words.

" So, what does Megatron or any of this have to do with us" asked Jack.

" Megatron has not been seen or heard from in some time. But if his return is imitate, as I fear, it could be catastrophic" Optimus replied.

I approached Optimus and began to feel his face(I had to stand on my toes for that).

" Why is she doing that" asked Jack.

" She's memorizing his face" answered Raf.

" Why?"

Silver hit him on the back of the head and said " She's blind idiot!"

" Ah. I had a friend named Nightguard who did the exact same thing when she lost sight in both her optics" said Arcee.

When I was finished I rejoined the others. Optimus stood up, walked to the other Autobots and said " And since you now know of our existence, I fear as of last night, the Decepticons now of yours."

" Got it. If we stop any strange vehicles call 911. Can we go now" Jack said with slight eagerness.

Silver walked up to him and said " Are you insane? I'm living the dream in bot sauna and I will not let any one else shatter it for me or for Strawberry."

" It is best if you four remain under our watch. At least till we determine our enemies intentions"

" Optimus, with all due respect, the human children are in as much danger here as anywhere. Especially the one called Strawberry" said Ratchet.

" Children" Jack half asked.

" They have no protective shell. If they get underfoot they will go... squish"

Ratchet stomped his foot a little to make his point. It also caused Jack and Raf to step back.

" Then for the time being Ratchet, we must watch where we step" said Optimus.

An alarm then echoed through the room causing us (except me of course) to look around the room slightly.

" Ratchet's walking up to a giant computer" explained Silver in a low tone.

I nodded as Jack asked " What's that."

" **It's the P****roximity Sensor**" beeped Bumblebee.

" Proximity Sensor. Someone is up top" echoed Raf.

" It's Agent Falcon" said Ratchet.

" I thought we were the only humans who knew about you guys" said Jack.

Optimus turned around and said " Special Agent Turquoise Falcon is our designated liaison to the outside world. She tends to visit only when there are 'issues'. It is best if you don't meet her at this time."

We hid where the super computer was and listened. I was slightly surprised when it was my sister 'Bellflower Mystic' who spoke.

**Bellflower's POV**

I was furious, no I take that back, I was beyond ticked. When the elevator stopped I marched right in and got straight to the point.

" Seven wrecks, thirty four fender benders, a three hour traffic jam, and a particular note: numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make and a black and yellow muscle car" I glared at Arcee and 'Bee and folded my arms over my chest. " So, care to get anything off your tin chest Prime?"

" We have the situation under control Agent Falcon" replied Prime.

" Their back aren't they?"

" If your referring to the Decepticons, I have doubts they ever left. Your planet is much too valuable"

" Then it's time to wake up the Pentagon."

" Hear me Agent Falcon. We are your best, possibly your only defense, against the Decepticon threat"

" Says you"

" Hey fleshy" started Bulkhead " Did any one get splattered on that Freeway? Team Prime knows when to use force" he yanks off what looked like a Medical tool Ratchet uses " and how much." 'Bulk then crushes the Medical tool.

" Bulkhead, I needed that" cried Ratchet.

" Enough" ordered Prime. He turned back to me and said " Military involvement will only result in catastrophe. Perhaps you can condone widespread human casualties Agent Falcon. I however, can not."

" Then do us both a favor and handle this Prime, under the radar" I began to walk back to the elevator " Or I will" I threatened as the doors closed.

I fished my heart necklace out of my shirt and said " Master Merlin, what am I going to do?"

**Cherryblossom's POV**

When 'Agent Falcon' left we came out of our hiding place and walked to the second level.

" Pretty big bearings, for a human"

" Agent Falcon is concerned for her world Bulkhead. As she should be" replied Optimus.

After a while Ratchet blurted out " Blasted Earth Tech. Cliffjumpers signal popped back online" while turning to the others.

" Who's Cliffjumper" asked Silver.

" How is that possible" asked Prime.

" It isn't. Another bug. The systems chock full of them" answered Ratchet.

" If there's any chance 'Cliff's alive" stated Arcee.

" Ratchet, prepare a sickbay. We may need it" ordered Optimus.

I heard a 'shink' sound, which meant Optimus activated his battle mask.

" Hey" yelled Silver " What can we do?"

" Remain here with Ratchet" Replied Optimus.

Miko awwwed and Ratchet just huffed. I don't know why but I love the sound of his voice. I heard a sound that kinda sounded like a portal being activated and a computerized sound mixed together.

" Autobots, roll out" with that said Optimus and the other Autobots transformed and disappeared into the portal.

" What, just happened" asked a very confused Jack.

" I transported them to the designated coordinates by the Ground Bridge" answered Ratchet.

" What's a 'Ground Bridge'" asked Raf.

" *Huff* A scaled down version of Space Bridge Technology. Since we don't currently posses the means or the energon required for intergalactic travel"

" Your stuck here, on Earth" stated Jack.

" With the likes of you, yes. But I constructed the Ground Bridge to enable travel from here to anywhere on your planet"

" Whoa. Does it work for humans" asked Raf.

" Naturally"

Then my apprentice asked " You mean I could just shoot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo?" She also pretends to have parents in Japan.

" Within moments. In fact, let me send you there immediately, all four of you"

I walked up beside Silver as she said " Watch it Ratchet."

I reached over the railing and began to feel his face. The medical officer leaned forward slightly so I could get a better feel. I love the way his armor feels to the touch as much as his voice. When I was satisfied I stepped back and said " I love the texture of you armor."

" Wha... well, thank you" he muttered as he turned back to the computer.

" So, you can tell who people are by their voice and their skin" asked Raf.

" Yea, want me to do you" I said.

" Yes please"

I knelled down and began to feel his face. He had glasses on and his hair felt like it had been blowing in the wind too much (the shape). When I was done I stood up and smiled at him.

" How did my skin feel?"

" It felt nice."

" Strawberry, Jack and I are going to explore the rest of the room. So, stay here and try not to fall off" said Miko.

I nodded and I heard two sets of foot steps walking away from Raf and me. Raf led me to a chair and sat me down. I thanked him and began to listen to the sounds in the room.

" So, if your blind how do you get around" asked Raf.

" It's simple. Almost everything gives off some kind of vibration or sound. I create a mental image and I can get around. Vibrations bounce and I can get around still objects easily. But I still need help getting around sometimes" I explained.

" But how come most blind people use dogs or a walking stick?"

" Well... all the dogs I had kept running away or getting stolen and people kept breaking my walking sticks."

" IT'S TRUE" called Silver.

" Thank you Miko for that unnecessary out burst" I said sarcasm dripping from my words.

" YOUR WELCOME"

After a while I heard a deep 'beep' from the super computer.

" How come you guys are using 'human' computers" Raf asked Ratchet.

" It certainly isn't by choice. It was handed down from the previous tenets when we inherited this former missile silo. I make modifications as I see fit" explained Ratchet.

I heard a few more deep beeps and Ratchet sighed.

" I think I can fix that" replied Raf.

" Really" started Ratchet as Raf walked over to the human sized computers(which I was currently sitting next to) " You know this is _complex _technology, don't you? I mean it isn't a child's toy."

I heard faint typing on a lad-top keyboard meaning Raf probably hooked his lab-top to the bases network and was fixing the problem.

" Now try it" Raf said when he was done.

I heard a few high 'beeps' and a few deep 'beeps' and the computer was silent.

" Was the problem fixed" I asked.

" Yep" said Raf.

I spent the next 15 minutes listening to Ratchet mumbling to himself while he worked on the computer. For a moment I wanted to touch his armor again but decided against it. I didn't want to disturb him. After a while I heard the Ground Bridge being activated. When the Ground bridge deactivated I heard Optimus do a back flip and land hard on his feet.

" The energon deposit exploded and the Optimus and the others where trying to out race the explosion. So, if your wondering what that sound was besides their engines now you know" Silver whispered to me.

" Thanks" I said quietly.

" Cutting it a bit close. How about Cliffjumper" asked Ratchet.

There was silence and I could feel their sparks speed up. That means that 'Cliff didn't make it.

" What was that explosion? Was their a fight? Can I come with next time" ranted Silver.

Arcee growled and said " Look"

" Hey Miko, lets go see what the 'Bots hide in their sock drawers" said Jack as he started to pull her away.

" Seriously" Silver half asked.

" Arcee, what did you see" asked Optimus.

"... Not 'Cliff, at-least... not anymore. He was mutated, butchered...like something from those 'Con experiments during the war...ah!"

Arcee then fell onto some crate.

"** Arcee! Are you alright**" asked 'Bee.

" I'm fine, just dizzy"

" Robots who get dizzy" asked Miko.

" Robots with emotions" stated Raf.

" Robots who can die" finished Jack.

I heard a whirling sound and I knew that Ratchet was scanning Arcee.

When Ratchet was finished scanning Arcee she held her wrist up indicating that it hurt.

" What is this"

" What's what" I asked.

" There's some purple substance on on Arcee's wrist" said Ratchet.

" I don't know what it is. 'Cliff was covered in it, _leaking _it" said Arcee.

Ratchet scraped some of the substance onto a scalpel and said " Go take a decontamination bath, _now_" ordered Ratchet.

Bumblebee helped Arcee up and walked her to the sickbay.

" Optimus, I hate to bug but no bars" said Jack while holding up his cell phone.

" A security precaution. The silo walls isolate all radio waves" said Optimus while walking up to us.

" ***huff* **well, if I don't call my mom know I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me"

" Have you broken the law" Optimus asked while leaning closer to us.

" Ha ha, it's passed their curfew senpai and before you ask senpai is a respectful term for an older friend" I said.

"** Cool**' said 'Bee.

" I better get home to or I'll be grounded for a year" said Raf.

" Earth customs, I hadn't considered. But the issue of your safety remains. Bulkhead, accompany Miko home."

" Awesome, my host-parents will freak!"

" And maintain convert surveillance, in vehicle form"

" "Curb side duty, got it" said Bulkhead.

Silver 'awwwed' and walked over to Bulkhead.

" Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf" said Optimus.

With that Raf walked over to 'Bee.

" Ratchet, you'll watch over Erica"

" Yes, sir"

I smiled and realized that I needed someone to help me over to Ratchet.

" Arcee, you'll watch over Jack"

Jack's heart rate sped up a tad as Arcee said " *exhales sharply* still dizzy."

" Your fine, says your physician" said Ratchet.

After that Jack walked over to Arcee. All of the mortals and my apprentice then drove off.

" Hey wait! *Grrrrr* How am I supposed to get over to Ratchet with no one to help me. I'm blind!"

I felt some one grab my hand and waist and say " Allow me to help."

" Ratchet" I asked.

" Yea, I'll explain on the road" he said as he helped me down the stairs.

Ratchet placed me in what I guessed was his vehicle form. The seat belt snaked across my body and clicked into place, _by it's self._I then deduced that this was his vehicle form. Ratchet got in and started to drive out of the base.

" If you need directions to my house your out of luck" I said.

" Don't worry, I looked up your address" he replied.

" …..so, the human form?"

" When we came to Earth I invented a program that allows us to blend in with the humans. It's called a Holoform."

" Ah, I see"

Ratchet chuckled a little at the statement.

A few minutes later Ratchet arrived at my house. When I got out of the vehicle Ratchet asked if I needed help.

" No thanks, I can manage from here"

I walked into the home and transformed into my true self (**A/N: for a description of Strawberry's true form (Cherryblossom) you have to go waaaaaay back to the top :3) **and sat down on the wooden chair near the fire place.

" Incendia mico" I chanted and the fire place had a roaring fire in it.

My home is much like Camelot except I have have more book shelves (like Master Merlin) and I don't have any animal things. Plus I have some modern things also.

After about twenty minutes I put the fire out with a spell and went to my room. My room is similar to My Masters room except it's mostly the color of a cherry blossom petal. I changed into my pajamas, crawled into bed and went to sleep.

**Marcella Cherryblossom: *throws a bunch of papers into the air* Yay, it's FINALLY done!**

Bellflower: Wow, long chapter.

**Marcella Cherryblossom: Yep, I try to make the chapters as long as possible.  
****  
Agent Fowler: Tell me again why I'm not in the story.**

Marcella Cherryblossom: Because the show needs more girls in it. And I couldn't find any story's that would fit into Bellflower's character. Well, please keep reading my story's.

Definitions

Incendia mico: Latin for fire flash


End file.
